


You're So Fucking Hot When You're Mad

by zellymaybloom



Series: 50 Day Personal Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because if we're cutting down trees we have to do it right at least, connor curses like once, evan is talking bout the benefits of selective cutting and clear cutting, if you're too soft for that im soz, it's p soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellymaybloom/pseuds/zellymaybloom
Summary: Evan is very passionate when talking about trees and Connor's pretty into that





	You're So Fucking Hot When You're Mad

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 49 things I'm going to write based off this one thing I found on tumblr! All of the prompts are quotes, which will be the title for everything. For more info on what the thing is, click on the actual series!!

“I mean, I love you Evan, but I just don't see why you care so much about  _ how _ trees are cut.” Connor sighed.

His boyfriend groaned in frustration, “No! NO! You just don't get it! Clear cutting is an absolute  _ menace _ in comparison to selective cutting! It has a much greater dent on the ecosystem of the forest and exposes the grass-”

“ _ Who cares about the fucking grass, Evan?!” _ He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, trying to get him out of his current nature activist state.

Evan stopped talking for a moment. He got a look upon his face as if he was shocked that someone would raise their voice at him, or challenge his opinion. It was a stark contrast to his usual uncomfortable self. Just in general, he seemed to be contradicting his entire being. He was projecting himself, arms back chest out, instead of just standing with a slouch as if trying to hide. His hands were curled up in balls sides, instead hanging awkwardly. The nature loving boy was glaring at Connor with such malice and sheer anger that he was almost intimidated. The look was indeed shocking, but Connor couldn't shake the fact that this was about trees. Evan was passionate about trees and nature though, and his face began to take on a pink tinge as he took a deep breath inward before talking again.

His tone of voice had reached a point where you could hear the sheer annoyance and aggression as he shouted, “Well Connor, I’ll have you know that  _ I CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING GRASS! _ And you probably should too! Are you even trying to understand? You're barely thinking about  _ any of this _ at all!” 

Absent mindedly, Connor noted that this fierce energy was pretty attractive.

“When the grass is exposed to the sun, it gets hot. When it's hot, it gets  _ dry _ , okay? Did you understand that? Is that clear enough for you? Huh?  _ Is it _ ?”

This unapologetic sarcasm was sounded really good with his voice, honestly.

“And you know what happens to dry grass, Connor? It  _ burns _ . It burns, and there are forest fires, which leads to the loss of  _ more trees. _ And then we can't even do anything because the clearcut area is so large!”

Connor nodded dully, mesmerized. He had never seen Evan so… primal.

“Okay, now listen up because maybe you’ll care about something since it's not trees: we can't pay for this stuff! There’s the costs of the helicopters, trucks, the  _ water _ , restoring damaged homes. This stuff costs millions of dollars!

Finally, Connor tried to say something. “Evan.”

He was quickly ignored. “I mean, I get it. Sometimes we need lumber. That’s  _ fine _ , just-”

“ _ Evan. _ ”

_ “ _ Don’t use clearcutting! It’s not the way to go! Really-”

“ _ EVAN. _ ”

The young man in question rolled his eyes. “ _ What?! _ ” His head turned sharply, like a predator locking onto their prey. Despite being off the topic now, his voice still had that edge to it. Connor smirked.

“You’re  _ so _ fucking hot when you’re mad.”

At that, the illusion of cool and confident Evan started to melt away as his expression softened. No longer did his eyes hold such a fire in them, that they could burn down a house. His shoulders fell down from their elevated position. He wasn’t some powder keg about to explode. His fists unclenched, and as he spoke, his awkwardness returned. “I-I, uh… I-I’m sorry w-what?”

Connor chuckled. “You’re really hot when you’re angry. That’s all.”

While the fire was gone from his eyes, it certainly seemed to return to his face as he burned red. He wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to say in response to that. The soft syllable, “Oh…” simply tumbled of his lips as he began avoiding eye contact.

The little sign of insecurity prompted his boyfriend to get up and pull him into a hug. Connor rested his chin on his shoulder as they rocked back and forth slightly. He sighed, “Yeah… It was really attractive. Not that you aren’t right now. You’re adorable and soft… But like… That was pretty cool too. Just saying.”

Evan didn’t reply, so he continued to speak.

“You were a sexy beast. I kinda’ just wanted to stop you right there and-”

“ _ Connor! _ ”

“Just saying!”

**Author's Note:**

> That was actually my first tree bros fanfic, or just DEH fanfic in general so I hope you enjoyed that little drabble!! Find me [@zellymaybloom](http://zellymaybloom.tumblr.com) on tumblr! I would like 10/10 love requests if anyone is into that shtuff. Have a saucy day, home slice.


End file.
